The purpose of this phenomenological study is to gain an understanding of the lived experience of mothering after prison. Although current research has identified the impact of separation on mothers and their children during maternal incarceration, a paucity of knowledge exists regarding the experience of previously incarcerated mothers during reintegration into their mothering role. Nearly two-thirds of women in prison have at least one child under the age of 18, with a reported 71.7 percent of them having lived with their children before entering prison (Greenfield & Snell, 1999). According to a report from the National Institute of Corrections, nearly 85 percent of mothers in prison reported that they planned to live with their children after their release. (Collins & Collins, 1996). An interpretive phenomenological approach will be used to explore the lived experience of mothering during the period of reintegration. The findings from this study will contribute to a greater understanding of the experience of mothering after prison. This study will inform public health nurses of the needs of this population and encourage collaboration with correctional institutions and the community-at-large in order to promote successful reentry to the family and community. [unreadable] [unreadable]